Saving a lost Soul Re
by OnehellofaCiel
Summary: Working Version.   To save Ciel, a demon and a human join forces.  But will they be able to piece together his shredded soul in time? A collab Between OnehellofaCiel and Deona Lindholm


It was close to twilight when a woman came into a restaurant that was across the street from a park. She was a bit short in comparison to most people, only five foot two, but the emerald green dress she wore and the matching shoes made her look a little taller than that. One would think that medium auburn hair that went down to the top of the shoulders and hazel eyes, like she had, would clash with the outfit, but the combination was surprisingly alluring. She took a seat at a table at a corner, near the window.

She thought back to earlier in the day, when she paid someone to send a message to one of the country manors. The message had read:

_Sebastian,_

_I've come to help save your master. You can find me at a restaurant a short distance from Tottenham Court, the one that's across from the park. I'll be there around sunset, wearing a green dress, green shoes and singing in Japanese._

_As to if I am friend or foe, this hint will help: I gave your master 2 of my favorite books and to you the black cat with green eyes.  
><em>

"Th-The Phantomhive manor?" the young man asked, shocked.

"Yes," she replied, "You are to deliver it to Sebastian Michaelis, and no-one else. I'm quite sure that you'll be paid extra upon his receiving this...if you go straight there, NOW."

He nodded, took the message, as well as the initial money, and ran.

_I know better to have more than one way to skin a...dog_ she thought. After sending the message, she also followed up a tip and went to someone only known as "Undertaker". "How in the world I was able to make that guy laugh as hard as he did, I don't know, but at least he promised to send the message immediately."

Meanwhile at The Phantomhive Estate:

"I can help Sebastian take care of you" Roisa cheered as she settled down next to Ciel. She grinned as she rolled up her sleeves. "I'll stay by your side all night if I have ta!" She beamed. "That would be appreciated, thank...you. It's very cold here... And it's-" Ciel's words were cut off by another harsh cough. "Dark. It hurts, the cough, and there's blood that comes with it. I've been trying to hide it from the others, I don't want Sebastian to worry about me... It hurts..."

Tottenham Court:

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Evenin', m'lady. What'll ye have?" one of the waiters asked.

"Sausage and mash, your best curry rice and apple cider," she answered.

"Comin' right up." After relaying the order, he came back and asked, "You're from across the pond, aren't you?"

"If you mean am I American, then yes."

"What brings ye here to lovely ol' Britain?"

"I'm here on...business," she replied, not wanting to get into details. She gave him a look that emphasized this wish.

"I better get onto that order," he spoke quickly.

She nodded and began to sing in Japanese, beginning with "Hitomi no Kakera".

Now He just needs to get here and we can see about soul hunting. Good thing the food's here in London. 

A tall man, dressed in black stood in front of an old, run down restaurant. The moon seemed to give his raven hair and white vampiric skin an eerie glow. "for my master..." he whispered as he walked in calmly, preparing to kill anyone for the chance of saving his lord. "Excuse me Miss" he stated to the nervous cashier worker, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, I am here to represent the Phantomhives..." 

The worker blinked, surprised. "There's a woman here that's looking for someone named Sebastian, but I didn't know she was looking for you. She's over in the corner, singing in some foreign language."

Truly, in the place where the worker is pointing, is the redhead, dressed in green, singing in what is clearly Japanese. "Kitto saigo wa koko ni kaette kuru to omou, Sekai no hajimari wa futari de miteita..."

She always considered herself a fair singer at the least...

"Here's your sausage and mash, m'lady. Say, you're got a beautiful voice on you. You some kind of singer or actress?"

"N-no. Now if you please-"

"You know, I get off work in a little bit, how about I show you a real good time and you can get your business done later?"

She felt a flash of anger and said, "No, this is important business."

"Aw, come on, pretty lady..."

_I can't afford to lose my temper or I'll get kicked out of here before Sebastian shows up,_ she thought_._

"Excuse me." the raven clad butler interjected, placing a cold, gloved hand on the insolent waiter's shoulder, "we have work to do... I would appreciate it if you left us alone, or else, I'm not what you call a patient man." Sebastian threatened the terrified waiter, and for a moment it looked as if the butler's eyes flashed a deep red, and glowed. The waiter nearly tripped over himself running back to the kitchen, leaving the butler to sit down at the table of his only chance to save his master. Time was running out, and as he said, he's not a patient man... 

The woman was surprised and, at the same time, very relieved to see the butler. After the waiter ran, she said, "Thanks a lot. I didn't want to lose my temper and make too much of a scene." She pauses and says, "I've been waiting for you. My name's Deona. I came as quickly as I could when I heard about that bastard Shinigami. I'd ask if the messenger boy or the Undertaker got my word to you, but this is a matter of life and death, so let's get down to work. If things are as bad as I heard, you're gonna need more than one soul."

She ate some of the curry rice and made a face. "Ugh...if this is their idea of their best, I'd hate to see their worst. I've been tracking down some food candidates, all of which are in London. The closest ones are a Swedish man and woman who've been taking kids and making...well, indecent movies and pictures, then selling them. According to my sources, they go to a certain house in Tottenham Court at night, so they should be still there." 

"We shall have to get moving then, we have no time to waste, and I fear the worst for each moment my Lord is alone. I can feel his soul tearing apart." The butler responded, taking a moment to look over his accomplice. She didn't look inhuman, but at the moment, this was his only chance. 

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive Estate:

A skinny, blue-black haired boy lay quivering in a large four poster bed. He clenched his hands tightly around the thick blankets and cringed as more and more pain racked through his entire form. The boy suddenly sat up and coughed hard in to his hand. When he pulled away, a thick pool of crimson blood pooled out of his hand and on to the bed sheets, gathering along with the rest of the shimmering ruby liquid previously dispersed from his coughs. He collapsed back down to his bed, barely able to breathe, and slid off the black eyepatch covering his right eye. "Please...Sebastian...hurry..." He managed to whisper, opening his purple eye baring the contract star and symbol. This was it, Ciel Phantomhive was dying. 

At Tottenam Court:

"Let's go, then," she said and quickly paid for the meal, even though she hadn't eaten much of it. Outside, she took off her shoes for speed and tossed them aside. "You'll probably keep up with me easy," Deona said and started running rather quickly in the direction of the house in question within Tottenham Court.

"We're lucky that the house is just barely within that area," she thought. As it was, she ran for a good three minutes before arriving. As she took in a few breaths, winded, she reached underneath her dress to the hidden holster and then stood. In her hands was a type of gun she called a Saturday Night Special.

"I tend to...look out for my friends...and for the folks that I like," she said in a low voice. She heard voices inside the house, that of the Swedish man and woman...and it sounded like a little boy and girl were inside too.

"Ready?" 

"Yes." Came the simple reply of the demon. Within moments he had kicked the door off of its hinges and disappeared in to the house. Once inside Leona was welcome to the sight of Sebastian wielding A collection of fine silver knives and forks. He too had come prepared. A pair of children, a boy and a girl, stood quivering against a wall... 

Deona, who was also inside, had a look of fury on her face when she saw the kids against the wall.

_Those sons of bitches!_ She thought.

She aimed first one of the female pornographer's knees, fired, then did the same to the other one, not wanting the nasty soul to get away. The young woman turned to help the butler with the man when she saw someone trying to sneak behind him, knife in hand. 

"Sebastian, behind you!" 

Within moments the man sneaking up behind Sebastian fell to the ground with a small knife sticking out of his forehead. The children looked up at the two in horror, unsure as to the intention of harm on themselves. Deona whispered "everything will be alright, we won't hurt you." Sebastian looked down over the two dead pornographers and reached down to take their souls when a shatter of glass echoed through the house and a stern voice rang out "The stealing of souls is prohibited, demon. They are to be claimed by the dispatch services." "William T. Spears. I had a feeling we would have to deal with you at some point this evening, but I did not expect for it to be so soon... These souls are my master's, I will not allow you to take them, reaper." Sebastian called out, throwing a few of the knives at the tall Grim Reaper blocking the dead bodies with his Scythe. 

Deona aimed her weapon at the Reaper and said, "Not alone, you're not. Kids, get out of here right now. Go straight home and don't stop." As she heard them scurry away, she added, "As for you, hands off the medicine. Not sure I can kill you, but I can sure slow you down." 

"I did not want to risk overtime, but I see it's inevitable." William stated and bounded forward to attack Sebastian. Deona and Sebastian ran forward and counter attacked.

Meanwhile at The Phantomhive Estate: 

Ciel coughed again, this time not even able to move as he fell back against his red stained sheets. His eyes, once a bright cerulean blue, now seemed lifeless and empty, faintly glowing a mismatched demon red and contract purple. He looked like a corpse, and he knew that if Sebastian did not return quickly, he would become one. His butler had promised him a friend of his was on her Way to London to help them. He trusted Sebastian with all of his heart, and whatever miserable scraps were left of his soul. Beside him slept his contractor Roisa, not wanting to leave his side. Ciel did not wake her. She deserved her sleep. At least he wouldn't die entirely alone... 

Tottenham Court

During one of the charges, Deona grabbed a chair, broke it and went at William with the wooden leg. As she expected, he deflected her, throwing her towards one of the corpses, then turned to the demon...putting her and behind the Reaper.

"I've got an idea..." She whispered.

She suddenly felt a bit of a cold chill in the air, a feeling she never liked.

"Damn, we need to hurry!"

She then nodded to the light, then the bodies, hoping that Sebastian would catch her hint. Deona first aimed at the back of the Reaper's knee, fired, then shot the lights out before grabbing one of the bodies.

"Now!" 

Sebastian quickly got the message and destroyed the second light before grabbing the second body, and Deona's hand, and then shadow morphing out of the house and into the Phantomhive estate. They quickly rushed to Ciel's room, hearing his coughs as his soul destroyed itself. And suddenly, there was silence. Horrid empty silence. Sebastian flung open the door " MASTER!" 

Deona quickly dropped the body she was holding and hurried to Ciel's form, checking for a pulse and breathing. She said, "Faint, but still there. Whatever you have to do, do it fast!" 

Sebastian reached down to the two bodies and shoved his hand through their chests. After a sickening sound of shattered bones, he pulled out his hands, each one covered in crimson and holding a shining orb. A soul. Roisa shot up, "what is going on!" she exclaimed, looking to Sebastian for answers, but the demon had no time to respond. He ran to Ciel's shaking form and turned him slightly. He gently opened the boy's mouth after wiping away the streaks of his own blood, and slid the souls in to it. "Please young master, please..." Sebastian whispered as Roisa, Deona, and himself sat and looked over Ciel. 

Deona had to admit, she didn't like the look of Ciel's pale skin when she had fist checked him over, but she didn't want to worry the butler by saying that. Within a few moments, she heard a shaky, but deepening breath from the bed and found herself looking into one blue eye and one purple eye.

"Well hello there," she said, "I'd say that we meet again, but this is the first time, face to face." 

The boy looked at her, trying to figure where he'd met her, when it hit him. His Master Interrogation. "Deona..." he whispered softly, fighting against the horrible pain still inside him, though it was fading slowly. Very slowly. "Thank...you. All...of you." he whispered to the three present. "He will be weak for a few weeks or so, but my master should be fine. Thank you, Miss Lindholm, for everything." Sebastian said suddenly. They all looked back down to the blue haired demon, but he appeared to be sleeping. They were all prepared to sit down and watch over him, when a long sharp death scythe blocked them all from reaching Ciel. "Excuse me, but those souls belong to us. You have left me with no choice, I shall rip them from him myself! And while I'm here I shall take his soul as well..." 

Deona raised her gun and said aimed at the scythe's owner, then fired at the arm that held the weapon. "You really wanna do this in a house full of demons? I don't care what you are, you'll lose. You'd better leave if you don't want to die." 

"Ah, but you see, I brought reinforcements..." and in marched an army of 20 or so grim reapers...

Deona cursed under her breath, then said in a low voice to Sebastian and Roisa, "We've got to get Ciel out of here." She then whispered to Sebastian something and shot the lights out before lunging forward, grabbing the blue haired demon and handing him to Sebastian, before grabbing Roisa's arm. She began picturing a very specific place in her mind. 

What she whispered was that as soon as she was in contact range to take them to somewhere that has things up to ward off those that would do harm to the inhabitants...her home in America. 

Deona grasped Roisa's wrist as Sebastian carried Ciel through the shadows to Deona's home. "It will delay the reapers for a while, but they will find us eventually." Sebastian yelled as they ran in to the home. Ciel remained unconscious, storing his energy, which meant he was completely unable to defend himself. They would have to find a way to keep him safe... 

Deona locked the doors and nodded to the sharp objects that were above them and the ashes near the windows. "Yeah, but since those reapers mean us harm, they can't get into the house. At least here, Ciel will be able to heal and recover, and the three of us will be able to help with that and protect him."

She added with a laugh, "Looks like the Interrogative letters are going to have a new address for a while, not that I mind." 

"Indeed". Sebastian murmured, looking over his masters pale face. "However, we can't stay here forever..."


End file.
